


A boyfriend's presence can ease the worst anxiety.

by Albme94



Series: Flight Anxiety. [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fear of Flying, Flight Anxiety, Hannibal being soft, It is spooky, M/M, Soft and comfort, Will is scared, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: It's a nice day, some clouds, but over all light sky...But it doesn't matter for someone who fear the sky, or more specifically... Planes.Will is the one, he's a boat guy, boats don't have wings, he's not a fan.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Flight Anxiety. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063040
Kudos: 21





	A boyfriend's presence can ease the worst anxiety.

_"Will..."_ Hannibal's soothing voice _eeled_ its way into Will's skull like a maggot in an apple, he felt Hannibal's warm hand gently grab his, index finger rubbing his palm.  
Will took a deep breath and exhaling while shaking as if he was a smoothie machine set on low.  
"Will... Take a deep breath, everything is fine, you can open your eyes."   
Will shook his head, mumbling "no", he heard Hannibal sigh, his hand leaving his, it felt empty and he felt like a _bother_ to his boyfriend.  
Something warm wrapped around him, soft, warm, he finally opened his eyes; a wool blanket laid over him, he felt like a russian grandma.

He almost forgot where he was, but when the plane lifted off the ground, all colour from his face got drained like apples in _hotel transylvania._  
Hannibal watches Will with an observant eye, _**"Hannibal..."**_ Will's voice was stern, he turned his head, **_"don't_** be my therapist, be my **boyfriend."** He practically growled, he was so... Scared didn't even top it, he was feeling like a jello close to an oven.

Hannibal smiled softly, like only he could, he took his dog hoarder's hand, squeezing it tightly, **"Will."**   
"...yeah?" He blinked quickly, sharp breaths, Hannibal's presence helped a lot, but the turbulence smacked him so hard in the face, he was sure it left a mark.  
 _"It's alright"_ he started, "it'll be better once we're in the air." Placing his arm around his nervous wreck boyfriend, kissing his forehead softly.  
"Drink this, you'll feel better-" He handed Will a cup of water, Will handed it back and leaned on Hannibal's shoulder.  
Will's breathing slowed down, eyes fluttering, soon deep in sleep.  
He stared out the window, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just like this with the writing style :)


End file.
